Despedidas
by Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha
Summary: Historia alterna de Desastre amoroso, ellas sabian que algo andaba mal pero no se imaginaban que las fueran a dejar ¿en que punto pasaron la linea del amor al odio? Draco y Hermione, Pansy y Blaise 1cap
1. Chapter 1

_**Holaa!! **_

_**Había dicho que subiria estas viñestas por asi decirlo hasta mediados de diciembre pero digamos que termine el primer capitulo antes de lo que pense, aparte ando de bueno humor, hoy vi a Draco Malfoy, se los juro, bueno no al mago que todas conocen pero a alguien demasiado parecido a el parado en la esquina donde esta mi Uni, **Amia** Ya encontre la esquina en donde se encuentran a este tipo de hombres, lastima que no hayservicio a domicilio sino te mandaba uno de cumpleaños jajaja casi me muero de la impresion así todo de trajecito negro con camisa verde y corbata negra, hasta la voz asi todo de esos hombres que huelen delicioso, no yo sentía que estaba en el paraiso, y lo mejor de todo es que seguire deleitandome la pupila hasta que termine el semestre ya tengo motivo por el cual ir a la Uni jajaja, bueno una vez que ya me desahogue diciendoles lo mas lindo de mi dia, volvamos a lo importante como les habia dicho en el ultimo cap de desatre amoroso tambien pondre el final de la relacion Pansy y Blaise y entenderan mejor ese capitulo despues de haber leido este soy medio rara debi de haber subido esto primero pero la verdad es que estaba a la mitad y no sabia ni como continuarlo, lo mismo me anda pasando con el de Herms y Draco, espero que les guste **_

**_Disclaimer: Balise Zabinni no es mio ni de Pansy, ellos le pertenecen a Jk la trama es mia _**

_**

* * *

**_

Se estaba haciendo tardísimo y Blaise aun no llegaba sabía que había acompañado a Draco a ver al tío Lucius, pero me debía de tranquilizar por que hoy era el día , mis padres y los de Blaise nos preguntarían cuando nos casaríamos y el tendría que darles una respuesta, me molestaba esta situación, obviamente nosotros no podíamos hacer lo que habían hecho Draco y Granger de irse a vivir juntos, que diría la gente nuestros padres jamás lo permitirían, odiaba tener que irme a media noche a mi casa y no poder despertar como Salazar manda a lado de él o peor aun salir de esos hoteles muggles por que ni él ni yo podíamos colarnos en nuestras habitaciones gracias a que aun vivíamos con nuestros padres, a veces tenía tantas ganas de comprarme un departamento y hacer lo que quisiera en el, pero no mis padres no lo permitirían la única razón por la que yo podría salir de esta casa con mis maletas era casada así que esa era mi solución, seguí peinándome y pensando en el maravilloso y perfecto futuro a lado de Blaise, pronto llego mi elfo y dijo

-Ama los señores Zabinni ya llegaron

-perfecto en seguida bajo

No salí sin antes revisar otra vez mi reflejo en el espejo, perfecta así lucia, baje a encontrarme con mis futuros suegros y los salude

-Mónica, Luca, es un placer verlos por aquí

-Pansy querida luces hermosa

-gracias por qué no vamos a la sala, ahí se encuentran mis padres

Antes solía llamarlos tía Mónica y tío Luca pero desde que Blaise y yo salíamos lo había dejado de hacer, lo mismo había hecho Blaise con mis padres, así nos acostumbraron, nuestros padres eran viejos amigos desde el colegio, conocía a ellos desde que tenía uso de memoria así como a los Malfoy y a Snape y para todos era un gran placer saber que yo y Blaise salíamos aunque todos esperaran que me quedara con Draco de los dos siempre fui más cercana a él, con Blaise siempre pelee y Draco era el que me defendía, tal vez siempre nos gustamos y por eso peleábamos, nunca pude ver a Draco como algo más que mi hermano, ahora él había encontrado a su amor , y quien diría que era Hermione Granger, no es que fuéramos las mejores amigas pero habíamos dejado atrás las diferencias hace ya vario tiempo, nos costó trabajo pero las dos queremos tanto a Draco que lo hicimos por él, y también lo hice por que yo sabía que lo amaba por lo que era y no por su fortuna o apellido si alguien tenía motivos para odiar a Draco era ella y ella lo había perdonado y no solo eso sino que lo quería así que no podía hacer más que aceptarla y llevar la fiesta en paz, Los conduje hasta el inmenso salón de la mansión mis padre se saludaron, y comenzaron a platicar , me entretuve un rato y platique con ellos pero aun así mi mente estaba en Blaise y que se las vería conmigo si no llegaba ya, como si lo hubiera presentido entro en el salón y me saludo primero dándome un suave beso en los labios y en la mano e dijo al oído

-Panss tenemos que hablar más al rato

Inmediatamente saludo a los demás, después de un largo interrogatorio acerca del Tío Lucius fuimos a comedor a cenar la cena transcurrió tranquilamente y cuando comíamos el postre mi padre preguntó

-Para cuando se piensan casar

Blaise mantuvo la compostura y dijo

-no lo sabemos aun no platicamos de eso

-pero yo creo que ya es momento de que pongan fecha a su boda, ya paso mucho tiempo desde que vinimos a pedir a Pansy

-Lo se padre pero aun es muy pronto quisiera terminar mi carrera antes de casarme

Quería golpear a Blaise y decirle pues que haber con quien se casaría pero conmigo no, no iba a esperar tanto tiempo aún faltaban más de cuatro años y yo no podía seguir así, todos me veían esperando que digiera algo me arme de valor y le dije

-No lo se querido en cuatro años podemos cambiar de opinión ¡¿no crees?

-Pansy que quieres decir con eso?

-Pues nada padre solamente que cuatro años es tiempo suficiente para que alguno de los dos desista del compromiso, así que no le veo el sentido a tener un anillo en mi mano

Lo había dicho estaba poniendo en juego Blaise nuestro compromiso no iba a seguir yendo a esos hoteles horribles, todos me miraban sorprendidos pero pude vislumbrar en los padres de Blaise y en los míos que estaban conformes con lo que les había dicho el único que no parecía muy contento era mi novio, Blaise dijo de pronto

-Pansy cariño quisiera hablar contigo unos minutos-dijo muy dulcemente tanto que sabía que estaba fingiendo y tratando de controlar su enojo

-Claro cariño-imite su tono

Entramos a el estudio de mi padre y Blaise espero a que cerrara la puerta, mando un hechizo silenciador y empezó su discurso

-Pansy creo que ni tu ni yo estamos preparados para semejante compromiso, aun somos muy jóvenes y …

-OH espera no hables por mí, si tu no estás preparado perfecto pero yo no puedo seguir así

-tienes razón yo no estoy preparado para esto por eso creo que lo mejor será que terminemos, te quiero Panss pero no quiero lastimarte lo siento pero creo que me he dado cuenta que solo te quiero como un hermana y…

-¿Cómo una hermana? No creía que pensabas eso cuando estábamos en la cama, por Salazar Zabinni no me salgas con eso, es una muy patética excusa de tu parte, invéntate algo mas creíble, mejor dime que tienes otra o que ya te cansaste de mi o que eres gay, pero esa estupidez no

Lo sabía, no estaba segura el cómo y el por qué, pero sabía que lo que decía era una mentira, podían tacharme de cursi y terca pero yo aun veía en sus ojos amor, tal vez no como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts pero eso era lo que le pasaba a todo el mundo después de tanto tiempo de relación, el aun me amaba, pero tenía miedo de casarse

-Pansy por favor hay que terminar esto bien, tal vez en algún momento tu y yo…

-No Blaise, escúchame bien en el momento que en tu salgas por esa puerta formaras parte de mi pasado y antes si quiera de volver a verte como un hombre me vuelvo lesbiana, ningún hombre pasara dos veces por mi cama, así que si estas convencido que eso es lo mejor, vete de una vez solo que en el momento en que encuentre un hombre que me haga feliz y decida compartir mi vida con él no quiero que te pongas en medio

Me saque el anillo del dedo y se lo tendí

Él lo tomo y a mi ese gesto me dolió mas que cualquier palabra dicha por él y después me dijo

-creo que no tendría derecho a ponerme en medio, pero Pansy ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?

-Supongo, no pondría a Draco en un dilema tan grande

- No creo volver a verte en mucho tiempo cuídate Pansy, Adiós

Beso mi mejilla y salió por la puerta, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, tenia tanto coraje y enojo, pero tenía que salir, el se había marchado y alguien tenía que salir a enfrentar a nuestros padres, respire profundamente y recompuse mi rostro, tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero ahora no podía darme el lujo de llorar, entre a la sala y Tía Mónica pregunto

-¿Cariño y Blaise?

-Se fue ¿A dónde?

-No lo se

El silencio era incomodo quería subir a mi habitación, ellos sospechaban que algo andaba mal, pero siguieron con su plática, yo trataba de interactuar y hablar normalmente, pero me canse de fingir, no permitirá que mis padres me vieran mal y seguramente esto que sentía era solo el comienzo, me disculpe y subí a mi recamara y sin pensarlo mucho empecé a hacer mis maletas esta noche me iría de mi casa, no quería estar aquí en donde tenía varios recuerdos y en donde se darían cuenta de mis emociones mis padres, mande todo el equipaje a el caldero Chorreante buscaría donde quedarme y empezar de nuevo, cuando volví a bajar ya no se encontraban los Zabinni mi Padre me pregunto

-¿Qué sucede Pansy?

-Nada solo que me voy

-¿Cómo que te vas?

-Si me voy, creo que es el momento de irme a vivir sola

Lo dije con tal seguridad que ninguno de mis padres se opuso, tome mi abrigo y me fui hasta la puerta ellos me seguían de cerca, y me miraban interrogantes, ahora no les diría nada no hoy dolía mucho, me voltee y me despedí

-Adiós

_**

* * *

**_

_**espero que les haya gustado ¿apoco no odian a Blaise?, yo si y mucho, dejen reviews no lo olvideeen!! pliis, eso si no se cuando subire el otro cap espero que antes de amediados de diciembre **_

**_noos leemooos _**

**_besiitooos_**

**_bye_**


	2. Adios Lucius

_**Hola!! **_

_**Ahora si a mediados de Diciembre volvia a actualizar, como dije en Desastre amoroso decidi hacer un capitulo para ver como Draco y Lucius rompieron su relación, Me costo horrores escribir lo de Lucius es tan complicado tuve que tomar frases prestadas y un poco de personalidad de mi Abuelo espero que no te enojes Abue!! (como si el tuviera tiempo de estar leyendo esto mi Abuelo ) en fin, el siguiente cap no se cuando lo subire llevo meses y no lo puedo terminar, mejor empece y termine este y el cap pasado, muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen tan feliz como si tuviera a Draco Malfoy esperandome en mi cama, mmm bueno no tanto pero casi jijiji **_

_**Disclaimer: Lucius Malfoy es mi Suegro mio mio mio por consecuencia Draco tambien , Im sorry JK tu te puedes quedar con los demas personajees y la suegra **_

* * *

Blaise y yo íbamos en camino hacia la celda en donde se encontraba mi padre, odiaba este lugar y mas que mi padre tuviera que estar en esta pocilga, y aun mas por que era mi culpa, si tan solo no me hubiera enfrentado a Smith por salvar a Potter, ella no hubiera quedado desprotegida y yo no hubiera terminado inconsciente sin poder hacer nada por salvarla de mi padre, Carrow y Rosier, di mil gracias a Merlin por haberme sincerado con mi Padre y decirle de mis sentimientos hacia Hermione de no haber sido así ella ahora estaría muerta y jamás me lo hubiera perdonado, todavía recordaba como se puso el día que le conté de mi relación y de mi espionaje hacía los mortifagos

Flash back

Me encontraba en el sillón de visitantes de la oficina de mi padre, como siempre le gusta hacerse el interesante y esperado, para recibirme, no solo a mi sino siempre hace eso, le gusta darse a desear, tenía tiempo libre que me hacia falta para visitar a Hermione que bien podía ocupar en este momento como para soportar los caprichos de mi padre, el entro al instante imponiendo su presencia, me levante al verlo entrar, el fue directamente hasta su silla y se sentó, con un gesto de mano me indico que me sentara y lo hice, el silencio estaba en todo su apogeo, ¿Por qué tenía que empezar yo? ¿Acaso no había sido él, el que propicio este encuentro?, pero lo conocía el querría que yo empezara, aunque dijera cualquier idiotez

-Dime Padre, ¿que es lo que me quieres decir?

-¿Para que crees que estas aquí Draco?

-No lo se, ¿me lo dirás o quieres que traiga mi bola de cristal?

-No seas insolente ¿Dónde quedaron los modales que te enseñamos tu madre y yo?

En este momento no sabía en donde, y ni intención alguna tenia yo de recuperarlos en este instante, que fuera claro por favor, le encanta darle vueltas a las cosas ponerte nervioso y ver que te puede sacar

-Lo siento Padre, pero ahora mismo no cuento con mucho tiempo, tal vez esta platica pueda esperar para después

-Que yo sepa no tienes nada mas importante que hacer, o ¿acaso quedaste con una amiga o novia?

-Por supuesto que…

-He estado analizando a las posibles candidatas para ser la señora Malfoy, tengo entendido que Pansy esta con Zabinni es una lastima, pero aun así quedan otras como las hermanas Greengrass, Linda Lestrange llega de Drumstrang la próxima semana, también Esmeralda Yaxley

-Como se te ocurre, empezando Pansy es mi mejor amiga mi hermana, eso seria incesto, ni Daphne ni Astoria están a mi nivel, Linda esta loca, y aunque la tía Bella no sea su madre tiene el mismo carácter, Yaxley es imposible, jamás, te lo digo Padre jamás me casare con alguien con quien me impongas, cuando llegue el momento en que me tenga que casar yo decidiré con…

-¿de quien estas enamorado Draco?, crees que no me he dado cuenta como desapareces en los momentos que tienes libres o como sonríes como imbecil cuando esa lechuza gris te llega en las mañanas, o como cuando hay alguna batalla estas al pendiente de no se quien, dime Draco, me crees tan estupido como para no darme cuenta

Así que era eso, él ya se había dado cuenta y lo de las "posibles candidatas a ser la señora Malfoy" era solo para comprobar sus sospechas, siempre caía en sus juegos y este no era la excepción.

-No creo que seas un estupido, solo se que no te gustara saberlo, por favor Padre no busques algo que no quieres encontrar

-¿Quién es?, de que tienes miedo, si fuera alguna muchachita de nuestro circulo ya lo sabría, es del bando contrario ¿no?

-Ya lo sabes no, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Quiero que me lo digas tu

-Pierdes tu valioso tiempo, si ya sabes ¿para que quieres que yo te lo confirme?

-Me niego a creer que mi hijo este enamorado y no solo eso si no de una sangre sucia y amiga de Potter

-¡No hables así de ella!, y ahora que ya sabes, te advierto padre si le haces algo, me olvidare que lo eres y te matare lo juro, eres mi padre y te quiero, por eso mismo ahora me encuentro aquí sirviéndole a un desquiciado mestizo por una guerra que no es mía ni tuya, se perfectamente en donde están mis lealtades, con mi familia y con ella, no me des a elegir por que supongo que sabrás cual seria mi elección

-Piensa en las estupideces que estas diciendo, ¡en que momento la dejaste de odiar! ¡que le viste a esa muchacha insignificante!

-Se lo que digo Padre, no te digo que la aceptes eso seria demasiado irreal, pero simplemente no te metas con ella si no quieres tener problemas conmigo, y no nunca la odie, no me caía bien pero no la odiaba y te podría decir una y mil razones por las que la amo y me enamore de ella, pero jamás lo entenderías y Hermione podrá ser orgullosa, terca y mandona, pero nunca insignificante

Mi padre estaba furioso sus semblante que siempre era pálido ahora lucia un poco rosa por el coraje que estaba haciendo, no sabía si mi Padre pudiera hacerle daño, así que tendría que estar mas al pendiente de Hermione, mi padre tomo aire y recompuso su rostro a uno de indiferencia total y dijo

-Entonces Parkinson tenía razón

-¿Qué dijo?

-Que por tu culpa Pansy era una traidora

-Pansy no tiene nada que ver, no se de lo que hablas

-¡ahh! No sabes de lo que hablo, Pansy pasa información a la orden y su padre al enterarse, le leyó la mente y vio que Zabinni y ella estaban de espías con nosotros por ser solidarios contigo

-Pansy ¿ella está bien?

-Por supuesto Robert adora a su hija y le perdona cualquier cosa, y mas si lo ve fríamente te imaginas si gana Potter está guerra, a ella los de la orden la ayudaran en el proceso que se tiene que enfrentar y ella a su familia y saldrían bien librados de esta

-Bien Padre ahora que ya sabes que soy un espía y que estoy enamorado de una sangre sucia ¿Qué harás? ¿Me desheredaras y quitaras tu apellido?, ¿me delataras con el señor tenebroso?

-Aun no se que hacer contigo, ahora largate de mi vista, no te quiero ver en un buen tiempo

Eso era más de lo que podía esperar de él, antes de que se arrepintiera y decidiera quitarme el apellido desaparecí de su vista, no sin antes oír como del otro lado de la puerta que había cruzado se rompían varias cosas

Fin flash back

Esa fue la última vez que hable con mi Padre antes de que lo enviaran a Azkaban, de eso ya habían pasado tres años, Blaise caminaba cabizbajo a mi lado, sabía que a Pansy ya le urgía casarse pero , Blaise tenía miedo que su relación se fuera a la mierda ya casados, también Pansy había sido prácticamente su única novia y no lo culpaba por querer conocer mas, pero lamentablemente hablábamos de Pansy y no podía permitir que le hiciera daño, el creía tener la solución a su problema, le diría a Pansy que se querría ir de intercambio y puesto que habría solo dos lugares nos iríamos los dos, le diría que se dieran un tiempo y que al regresar se casarían, pero era muy imbecil si creía que ella aceptaría eso, o que ella lo esperaría como novia abnegada, hoy correría sangre pura estaba completamente seguro de eso, ya fuera de el o mía, yo había decidido irme sin decir nada, no quería hacerle daño a Hermione dando explicaciones que ni siquiera me convencían a mi, ¿Cómo decirle? me voy por que siento que debo alejarme de ti, me he convertido en alguien que no soy. Lo aceptaba lo que mas me daba miedo era que ella se diera cuenta del tipo con quien vivía y al cual juraba amar y me terminara ella dejando a mí, tampoco podía dejar que siguiera viviendo con mi fantasma no se lo merecía, es inteligente y confiaba en que entendiera que había sido lo mejor para ella, en cualquier momento encontraría a alguien con un pasado menos turbio y con una conciencia mas tranquila que la mía, trataba de no pensar en eso, el simple hecho de imaginármela con otro hacía que me quemaran las entrañas y querer desistir de mi plan, llegamos a la celda en donde unos dementores custodiaban la entrada, Blaise y yo conjuramos un patronus para que se alejaran.

-¿Entraras? –pregunté

-No

-Me lo imaginaba, todavía tienes tiempo de reconsiderar irte Blaise

-Ni creas que te quedaras con todas las alemanas Malfoy

Al entrar pude ver a mi padre caminando en círculos, como lo solía hacer en su oficina, yo sabía que había notado que estaba ahí pero aun así llame su atención

-Padre

-Draco

-¿Cómo estás?

-No me estás viendo, estoy excelente

-Si ya veo

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Qué pasa de que Padre?

-Evitas venir a verme por que tienes remordimiento de conciencia y más en estas fechas ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-Perdón por venir-dije molesto

-habla!

Al parecer hoy estaba de mas mal humor que de costumbre las últimas veces que vine estaba más relajado y tranquilo incluso se atrevía a bromear y "pelearse" con Hermione

-Me voy a vivir a Alemania

-Por la academia supongo

-Si

-¿Y a que ciudad te vas?

-Frankfurt, me quedare en la casa de allá espero que no te moleste

-¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? es tu casa también, ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Deberías estar más "contento" por irte, te encanta esa ciudad

-Me entusiasma irme, no creo que esperes verme brincando de emoción ¿o sí?

-¿y Granger?

-Ella se queda

-¿Por qué? Acaso por fin pudiste ganarle sacando mejores calificaciones que ella, y no puede irse también

-No ella no tramito siquiera el intercambio, tampoco sabe que me voy

-¿Cómo que no sabe? ¿A qué estás jugando Draco?

-No lo sabe, por que no se lo he dicho ni pienso decírselo

-Piensas dejarla, pense que no eras tan cobarde después del numerito que me montaste la vez que me dijiste que la querías, ella se merece saber que te vas y por qué, enfréntala ¿desde cuándo la leona te da miedo?, Si ya no la amas díselo de frente, o ¿es que estas confundido? Por que de ser así me das vergüenza, o la amas o la odias no hay medias tintas para un Malfoy, o será ¿que ya te cansaste de aparentar algo que no eres Draco?, y no salgas con la estupidez de que es por el bien de ella que te vas, que te lo crea Narcisa por que yo no, ¿piensas mandar todo a la mierda por tus simples caprichitos otra vez? Harás que no valga la pena nada que yo este encerrado aquí o ¿quieres que te lo recuerde?

-Piensas que todo esto es muy fácil ¿no? se lo que hago Padre y no tengo por que darte explicaciones de lo que voy a hacer, tu decidiste hacerlo y te lo agradezco, aparte ¿desde cuando estas de acuerdo con mi relación con ella?

-No te salgas del tema Draco y fíjate que después de mucho tiempo creo que ahora más que nunca estoy en desacuerdo con la relación, tal vez si, ella es más de lo que tú puedas merecer, le estas haciendo un gran favor yéndote, ¿Por qué ella quisiera estar con un mediocre como tu? Con un blandengue sin carácter, indeciso y caprichoso

Ahora si me había quedado sin habla, yo me lo plantee demasiadas veces pero oírlo y de los labios de mi padre era mas de lo que esperaba

-Rescata algo de ti mismo, y da la cara vete con la frente en alto y no huyas como un cobarde

-Yo se lo que tengo que hacer Padre

-Me da vergüenza tenerte como hijo, es una deshonra que lleves el apellido Malfoy, Una cosa si te advierto Draco, en el momento que salgas de Inglaterra si no hiciste lo que tienes que hacer olvídate que tienes Padre

Me negaba a creer que hablara en serio, ¿Cuántas veces no había dicho que era su orgullo? Y ahora por esto creía que no merecía llevar su apellido

-¿de verdad eso es lo que quieres _Padre_?

-¿eres idiota? no escuchas lo que te digo, crees que estoy jugando, a diferencia de ti yo tengo palabra y me tomo las cosas en serio, así que si no tienes nada más que decir Lárgate y no me hagas perder más mi tiempo

Claro que no iba a permitir que viera que sus palabras me habían herido, si él no me quería ver ni saber nada de mí, no le rogaría aun conservaba mi orgullo, me despediría de el aunque estaba seguro que ni siquiera una mirad se dignaría a darme pues ya estaba abstraído en el mismo caminando en círculos

-Adiós Lucius

* * *

_**Ojala y les haya gustado a mi me complacio bastante la verdad, esperoo sus reviews **_

_**nos leemoos**_

_**besiitoos**_

_**bye**_


	3. Despedida

**_Holaaa!_**

**_Meses sin pasar por aquí lo siento de verdad, este cap. hace como medio año lo llevo escribiendo, si tuviera que decir que cap. me ha costado mas de todos los que he escrito, en todas mis historias sin publicar y publicadas, tendria que decir que es este, y no por que sea el mejor creo que he escrito mejores, aun así quede satisfecha, espero que les guste . este cap trae banda sonora ya saben quitenle los espacioos, el cap dedicado a mi mami encontrada que creo q leyo ya casi todo el cap a cachos pero creo que lo hizo, a dam que me convencio de q lo subiera ya asi y q espero que pueda leerlo completo muuy prontoo loos quieroo muchooo a los dooos _**

**_http ://www .youtube. com/ watch?v= za3rTB9CMN 8&fea ture =related_**

* * *

Nublado y lluvioso, dándole un toque de misterio y melancolía, así siempre desde que recordaba eran los días en Londres y en especial en esta época del año, este día … Primero de septiembre, tantas ganas de ir a King Cross y subirme al expreso y partir hacía Hogwarts. Me es imposible dejar de ver como pasan los años no es que sean tantos pero por todas las vivencias siento que han sido siglos y juro que si tuviera que vivir otros diecinueve años como estos voy a la torre de astronomía en Hogwarts y me aviento, muchas veces creo no poder soportar mas el cambio siento que todo lo que me rodea sigue igual mientras yo cada día me conozco menos, como si algo de mi fuera muriendo y otra cosa totalmente diferente suplantara mi identidad, me siento fuera de lugar como si no perteneciera a ningún lado, me enferma ver como mi vida ha pasado en un suspiro y sobretodo ver que la gente es totalmente ajena a mi sufrimiento, deje mi etapa de muerta viviente ahora ya puedo respirar sin que duela, ya no me siento tan culpable, en las noches no busco su cuerpo caliente cuando hace frío, no necesito su olor para conciliar, el sueño y trato de no pensar en saber la razón por la que se marcho, tal vez siempre fue evidente pero quise otra explicación quería que regresará que me gritara y me humillara para que por fin reaccionara y lo sacara de mi mente y corazón, por que por una extraña y masoquista razón me aferraba a los buenos momentos, hubiese querido que hubiera dado muestras de que las cosas estaban mal, sin tan solo no se hubiera despedido así …

Flash back

Me encontraba buscando algo de comer, moría de hambre y de cansancio, cada día que pasaba era más y más intenso, la carrera de Auror era muy pesada tanto que a veces quería desistir y largarme a estudiar leyes mágicas, vamos por lo menos ahí tendría un cómodo escritorio a mi disposición en el ministerio y no tendría que estar temiendo por mi vida, pero la realidad es que me encantaba estar en la academia con mis mejores amigos, es como Hogwarts.

Me senté y puse mi vaso de leche sobre la barra mientras seguía buscando mis galletas favoritas, seguro Draco ya se las había terminado y no me había dejado ni una. De pronto oí que alguien abría la puerta seguramente era Draco, desde hace unos días estaba muy serio y distante, yo apostaba a la idea de que era por las fechas en las que estábamos, pasaba un año más y aun no salía su padre de Azkaban, el no era el único que estaba así por una parte me sentía culpable por que si el estaba encerrado ahí era por que había decidido salvar mi vida, lo cual se lo agradecería toda la vida, pero también yo era mas que consciente que Lucius Malfoy había cometido una infinidad de asesinatos y crímenes y que debía pagar por ello. Draco fue hasta la cocina y me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a mí:

-Buenas noches

-¿ya te vas a dormir?- pregunté

-Si estoy muy cansando

-ok que descanses ¿no quieres nada de cenar?

-No gracias, bueno pensándolo bien si

Me voltee para preguntarle qué, que era lo que quería, lo tenía tan cerca de mí que retrocedí por reflejo, el me atrajo hacia él y yo lo abrace en estos días no lo había sentido tan cerca de mi, y hasta ahora me di cuenta cuanto había extrañado sus abrazos, Draco no era un hombre cariñoso no se desvivía en besos abrazos y caricias pero de alguna forma se encargaba de demostrarme su amor y estas veces eran valiosísimas, tanto que recordaba cada una de esas veces claro aparte de cuando estamos solos. Él empezó a jugar con mi coleta y la deshizo siempre me reclamaba cuando yo me peinaba y el día de hoy no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto aunque ese gesto sin duda era una reclamación de su parte, todo el día se mantuvo ausente y apenas intercambiamos un par de palabras; estuvimos varios minutos así aunque a mí me parecieron apenas un par de segundos, sentí sus labios en mi cabeza, después no muy sutilmente me sentó sobre la barra y nos empezamos a besar, que Merlin se apiadara de mi, por que todo se iba a la mierda cuando sentía sus labios sobre los míos, no era un beso suave ni tierno sino todo lo contrario, de esos besos llenos de furia y pasión que desde hace vario tiempo ya no los tenía, pero él era así impredecible a veces podía ser tan tierno y dulce y otras veces pasional y rudo, me sentía ansiosa, nerviosa tal vez también con mucha incertidumbre por primera vez Draco no había apagado mi switch haciéndome perder el control, y deseaba que lo hiciera, no me gustaba sentir esta sensación, lo atraje mas hacía mi queriendo que desapareciera cualquier rastro de ese extraño sentimiento y cualquier espacio que quedara libre entre nuestros cuerpos, cuando nos quedamos sin aliento, nos separamos apenas unos milímetros y pude ver su rostro, estaba como contrariado, no pude evitar preguntarle

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

Hizo su sonrisa de lado y me respondió

-Nada, estoy perfecto

Me cargo y me llevo hasta nuestra habitación y me soltó suavemente quise parar en ese instante, no estaba en mi mejor momento, así que mejor le pregunte por su padre

-¿Fuiste a ver a Lucius?

-Sí, muy a su manera te mando saludos, creo que ahora te quiere más a ti que a mí

El intentaba sonar despreocupado pero no lo lograba, podía oír en su voz un rastro de amargura y tristeza

-No digas tonterías Draco, ¿se pelearon otra vez?, ¿está bien? Posiblemente mañana vaya a visitarle

-Si está bien, por favor no quiero hablar de eso

Volvió a acercarse y comenzó a besarme el cuello, no me sentía bien, quería que parara y que solo me volviera abrazar, sentir que su olor se volviera parte de mí, pero no le podía decir que no, lo había extrañado tanto que no importaba como solo quería tenerlo cerca así que le deje que hiciese lo que se viniera en gana, al parecer eso le desconcertó un poco, pues él estaba haciendo todo el trabajo y yo solo me dejaba guiar, paro mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sentí miedo sus ojos eran trozos de hielo llenos de dolor, me acerque más a él yo estaba ya embriagada de su aroma y quería mas, las ganas de tener sus labios de nuevo incrementaron, busque sus labios y de pronto yo era la que lo tocaba y besaba desesperadamente, él fue un bálsamo para mi, intento tranquilizarme casi lo logro, de alguna forma estaba irreconocible deje que la incertidumbre, y la furia me dominará ni siquiera sabía de dónde salía esto, el acariciaba y yo tocaba, lo necesitaba pero no de esa forma, el nudo en mi garganta había incrementado, solamente pare me vi imposibilitada de seguir, empecé a llorar como nunca, sintiendo como algo de mi se iba y no sabía que, la sensación de pérdida era insoportable, Draco me miro unos segundos y después volvió a abrazarme

-¿Qué sucede?, por favor no llores, lo siento si fui muy brusco al principio- dijo suavemente

Me aferre a él, aspire su aroma, los latidos de su corazón me hicieron parar un poco de llorar, moje su camisa carísima de seda con mis lagrimas, mis manos fueron hacía los botones y empecé a desabrocharlos, una vez que termine lo mire a los ojos y me confesé

-No se que me pasa Draco, siento que algo no me deja respirar

-No tenemos que hacer algo si tú no quieres

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero sentirte cerca, al abrazarte sentí como el dolor disminuía, eres mi medicina Draco

Los ojos de Draco que habían permanecido inmutables, ahora reflejaban desconcierto y seguían mostrando dolor, los cerro y comenzó a besarme por todo el rostro, bebiendo mis lagrimas que aun salían por mis ojos entrecerrados, mientras me atraía mas hacía él, una mano la bajo de mi cintura en donde se encontraban las dos y la entrelazo con la mía apretándola suavemente, dejo mi mano y busco el cierre del sweater, lo ayude a quitármelo, nuestras prendas se fueron deslizando lentamente hacia abajo hasta quedar desnudos. Draco me condujo hacia la cama, mientras que sus labios besaban todo mi cuerpo me sentí tranquila se encargó de despejar todos mis miedos y dudas, el era sumamente delicado y en cada caricia dejaba huella y dedicación como si quisiera grabar algo en mi cuerpo. Cuando lo sentí dentro de mi como tantas otras veces quise congelar el tiempo donde alcanzaba el éxtasis total y la felicidad máxima a su lado, me gire a su lada abrazándole fuertemente mientras el peinaba con sus dedos mi cabello, gesto que me provocaba querer dormir, al poco tiempo caí en un sueño profundo.

Las gotas de la lluvia golpeaban sobre el cristal haciendo un sonido irritablemente insoportable que me despertó, busque a tientas sobre el otro lado de la cama la camisa de seda de Draco, el se levantaba siempre primero y ponía ahí su camisa para que al levantarme me vistiera con ella. Al no encontrar la suave tela abrí mis ojos y me incorpore en la cama, me asome en donde habíamos dejado toda la ropa y tampoco estaba ahí, me levante de la cama y pude ver que se encontraba doblada perfectamente sobre el sillón inconscientemente la lleve a mi nariz aspirando su varonil aroma, me la puse mientras buscaba al dueño de la camisa por el departamento, lo llame un par de veces y no respondía. Lo busque en el baño, en la cocina, en el estudio, en la sala y no estaba, de pronto la sensación de perdida volvió a hacerse presente en mi interior, en el estudio que era donde yo me encontraba pude ver como faltaban un par de libros en el librero que curiosamente eran libros de él, fui hasta el cuarto y abrí de golpe el armario viendo que no había absolutamente nada de él abría y cerraba cajones encontrando un vació que solo se parecía al que tenia en mi pecho y que no dejaba que respirara, de pronto lo entendí todo, el se había marchado, me había dejado y lo peor de todo es que no supe por que

Fin flash back

Si era oficial era una masoquista, yo sabía cuánto daño me hacía al pensar en eso, en él… y aún así lo hacía quería hacerme más daño, haber si de una vez por todas moría de dolor, haber si de tanto pensar en el, él regresaba. El tiempo, mi tiempo se había detenido y me da un miedo atroz de continuar mi vida, de abrir los ojos y darme cuenta todo el daño que me he hecho, de olvidar mi vida con él, que me odie por haber caído en esto que soy, no tenía tiempo para reproches hacía mi misma y era cómodo seguir así, era una buena forma de saber que tanto podía aguantar Hermione Granger, no soportaba ver como Pansy me miraba así, yo podía sentir lástima de mi misma pero solo yo, no quería preocuparla, ni a ella ni a nadie pero aun estaba de duelo, yo no soy tan fuerte como ella; quise inútilmente limpiar las lagrimas que me salían pero el frío que hacía las borrara rápidamente, di un vistazo amaba Londres, amaba mi casa, amaba la gente, y de alguna forma me tranquilizaba observar la ciudad esa había sido una de las razones por las que ahora vivía aquí, el departamento que compartía con Pansy tenía una terraza a una avenida muy transitada, había sido toda una proeza elegir el lugar adecuado para vivir, yo siempre busque un lugar tranquilo pequeño lejos de la atareada vida citadina, Pansy en cambio buscaba un lugar en la zona más exclusiva de Londres, con un montón de edificios tiendas, y restaurantes en los alrededores, al principio me había negado los lugares en donde ella quería vivir eran sumamente parecidos a donde vivía con él y eso era lo último en lo que quería pensar, incluso llegue a reconsiderar la idea de regresarme a mi viejo departamento, el que tenía antes de vivir con él, que está ubicado en una zona bohemia rodeado de cafés, librerías teatros me encantaba pero en el momento en que volví a pisarlo me derrumbe contenía tantos recuerdos que hasta mi mente podía jugar sucio conmigo y creer que en cualquier momento vería a Draco sentado sobre el sillón leyendo el profeta. Después de ese día puse en renta el departamento y no pensaba volver a poner un pie ahí. Afortunadamente un día se dio cuenta de lo que vivir en un lugar tan lujoso significaba para mi, estábamos en la Chester Square, un departamento que según Pansy estaba hermoso y tendría todo lo que necesitaríamos (ósea lo que ella necesitaba). El departamento era imposiblemente parecido al que tenía con Draco, ella lo entendió por fin, y yo agradecí no tener que decir más al respecto, desde ese día la idea de vivir con Pansy no se me hacía tan descabellada.

En los primeros días después de que se marcho trate de buscar a Pansy o a Blaise para que me dijeran que Draco estaba bien, con Blaise fue como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado y Pansy se había salido de su casa, un día fui a visitar a los gemelos en el callejón, Ron me había insistido demasiado en hacerlo sabía que solo ellos eran capaces de sacarme una sonrisa en esos días, cuando entre en el Caldero Chorreante para ir al callejón Diagon la vi, me acerque hasta ella y la salude cortésmente, ella solo me dijo _Draco se fue con él ¿verdad?, el muy imbecil ni siquiera se despidió de mi, ¿a ti te dijo algo Blaise?, _entonces lo supe si alguien entendía mi dolor en ese momento era ella, aunque seguía igual de altiva que antes, parecía como si estuviéramos hablando del clima, hasta ahora nunca le he visto llorar, mencionar ni de pasada el nombre de ninguno de ellos dos, esa vez me contó que se había salido de su casa y que ahora estaba viviendo ahí, le propuse que me acompañara a ver a los gemelos y acepto, yo estaba quedándome en Grinmauld place y era de lo mas confortante estar ahí Sirius no hacía preguntas indiscretas y Harry hacía todo lo posible por mantener mis pensamientos alejados de él , ese día comimos las dos con Harry y por muy increíble que pareciera amablemente le ofreció a Pansy quedarse en la mansión Black, ella acepto y ese mismo día se estaba instalando allí, Sirius y Harry fueron los salvavidas de quienes nos aferramos, Sirius coqueteaba con nosotras de vez en cuando y nos invitaba a cenar o a comer, para hacernos sentir bien. Yo estaba cómoda ahí pero necesitaba mi espacio, no podía estar mi vida entera ahí, Pansy buscaba un lugar que fuera perfecto y no encontraba nada que le agradara, Harry sugirió la idea de que buscáramos algo juntas, no me negué pero supe que sería imposible, Pansy yo no éramos amigas precisamente, todo lo contrario a Blaise que era uno de mis mejores amigos, pero ella y yo nos llevábamos bien y los problemas de las casas y la sangre los habíamos superado hace años atrás, pero eso no quería decir que podríamos vivir juntas y aunque en ese momento lo hiciéramos estar solas las dos sería completamente diferente. Contra todo pronóstico antes de navidad ya habíamos encontrado el lugar perfecto estaba ubicado en Oxford St. Una de las calles más representativas de Londres con un montón de tiendas restaurantes que era lo que buscaba Pansy, el lugar no era excesivamente lujoso, era amplio mas no enorme con dos recamaras principales lo que hizo que nos agradara mas, el lugar era hermoso quedaba cerca de la academia de aurores, tenía estilo y una terraza de la que nos habíamos enamorado era la paz que necesitaba, mi torre de Astronomía en Londres.

-¡Hey Granger!, llevo media hora hablándote y no me haces caso

-Lo siento Pansy estaba distraída, ¿Qué querías?

Pansy estaba medio (muy) histérica últimamente llevaba tres semanas sin fumar, había decidido dejarlo, por eso me extrañaba ver en su rostro esa mueca burlona pero feliz en ella, algo se traía entre manos

-Nada solo avisarte que una lechuza está esperando que retires la flor y la nota que te trae

Mire hacia donde veía Pansy y observe la lechuza, me dispuse a quitar la rosa blanca y la nota, no pude evitar sonreír al ver quién era el que mandaba eso: Alexander, al parecer mi gesto lo noto Pansy y dijo

-Si vas a sonreír así cada vez que te mande algo, le diré que lo haga todo el tiempo

Le mire reprobatoriamente y le dije

-Eres una pesada Parkinson, pero dime ¿Quién no se sentirá un poquito contenta cuando un hombre como Alex tiene esos detalles con una?

-Esta más que claro que esta interesado en ti, mira que el tipo es valiente, no cualquiera se aventaría el paquete, pero dicen por ahí que lo que cuesta es lo que verdaderamente vale la pena, ahora la pregunta es ¿estas interesada en él?

Esa probablemente era la pregunta del millón, aunque yo tenia una pregunta mejor para ese cuestionamiento ¿estaría yo dispuesta a sufrir por amor otra vez?, la respuesta era obvia no quería pero tal vez, solo tal vez valdría la pena volverlo a intentar

-Probablemente

Pansy sonrió y yo la imite, creo que ahora mas que nunca las dos estábamos dispuestas a seguir con nuestras vidas, olvidar un poco el pasado y tratar de sobrevivir en el intento

* * *

**_ahhh es el final me gusto mucho hacer estas historias alternas a Desastre amoroso, espero que les haya gustado, nos seguimos leyendo en desastre que espero poder actualizar en esta semana no desesperen por favor mis musas se estan portando bien no hay que presionarlas, gracias por leer, no se olviden de los review_**

**_nos leemoos _**

**_besiitoos_**

**_bye_**


End file.
